


Runs in the Family

by HanaHimus



Series: Dysfunctional Family Tree [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: All the Akiras are references to/actually other characters, At least discussion of one, Dysfunctional Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Ren tells his friends about the fact he almost wrote "Akira" on the confession he was forced to sign. It leads to a discussion of all his relatives named Akira.





	Runs in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> This started with a shitpost about Akira being related to all MegaTen Akiras...and then one of my pals (dorkova on tumblr) was able to make it funnier to me and. Like, for a shitpost? I am attached tbh.

“So… You’re tellin’ me you almost put down the wrong name when you were forced to sign the fake confession…?” Ryuji raised an eyebrow and seemed like he was just about ready to let out a laugh. “Dude… How?”

“Really, though!” Ann kicked her legs a bit. “I know what was going on was serious and you were drugged, but… Akira? Your name doesn’t sound anything like Akira!”

“It’s not that funny! I just happen to have a lot of family members named Akira!” He was already regretting saying anything about what happened in the interrogation.

“A lot…?” Makoto rose her eyebrow. “How many is a lot?”

“I’m curious as well. Perhaps five or six…?” Yusuke hummed and stroked his chin. “Perhaps even a sibling with the name…”

“Uh… Not exactly?” Ren rubbed the back of his neck and frowned. “I only know of three for sure, but…! They’re either the family I interact with the most or I hear the most about.”

“Really? How are you related to each of them?” While everyone else looked at him with disbelief, Haru just tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

“Well there’s my little cousin I spend the summers with sometimes, my grandpa who I never met, and my uncle who went missing in some freak accident in high school.” Ren blinked a few times when everyone’s faces twisted with concern. “I never knew my missing uncle, if that’s why you’re looking at me like that.”

“That’s not it, Ren.” Futaba shook her head. “It’s just kinda weird how casually you can talk about that.”

“Well, apparently the whole thing was weird and no one talks about the exact event…” Ren frowned. “I can’t even find information on it in the newspapers from back then or anything, so I just kind of accept it.”

“...You sure they didn’t just kill him and hide the body or something?” Morgana was now the one being stared at. “What?! It sounds they’re covering up his death or something!”

“I doubt it, Morgana…” Ren shook his head. “My grandma and grandpa still talk about him a lot and seem upset they don’t have any closure, so… Unless they’re amazing actors, I think he really did just go missing.”

“What was his full name?” Futaba pulled out her phone. “I’ll google him and look into it later… Maybe I’ll find stuff hidden from the public eye.”

“You really don’t have to do that, I don’t know how much I’ll talk to my grandparents in the future, but…” Ren rubbed the back of his neck. “Akira Miyamoto.”

“Got it!”

“Well, while Futaba-chan starts on that, why don’t you tell us a little about your cousin Akira.” Makoto turned to him with a small smile. “I-I’m sure that’s not as upsetting.”

“Oh well, little Akira… I’m not quite sure what to say about him. Most of time time the family doesn’t talk about him, even though I hang out with him a lot.” Ren scratched his cheek and gave a nervous laugh.

“So…” Ann tapped a finger against the table. “You have nothing to say about him, at all?”

“He’s a good kid, fun to spend time with, really! I guess as a whole though, most people don’t talk about him because they think he’s childish or out of place or something? Maybe they just don’t like kids.” He shrugged. “And I can’t say much past the fact he’s a good kid and fun to spend time with.”

“Okay then…” Ryuji frowned, obviously not totally sold on what Ren said. “Then…”

“What about your grandfather? Have you ever heard much about him?” Yusuke was quick to hop into the conversation, an eyebrow raised.

“Not exactly… Apparently some stuff seemed to go really wrong for him a lot of the time… Lots of stuff about blood and things like… Demons?” Ren shrugged. “I dunno, I feel like that demons thing could be my little kid memories mixing in with what my parents said.”

“...You’re family seems so odd.” Haru blinked a few times, a frown on her face. “I thought there was some concern since your parents never really called you, but…”

“Yeah, at times I think I’m lucky they don’t contact me, honestly.” Ren shrugged and gave an awkward smile. “But it still kind of sucks.”

“Maybe your long lost uncle will call you up tomorrow instead.” Ann gave him a smile. “You know, ask you what all he missed out on and why Futaba-chan was looking him up!”

“Oho, I wanna see Ren have to explain that to someone…” Futaba snickered. “I’ll have to make sure I find him, then!”

“You guys are so ridiculous…” Ren sighed, but there was a small smile on his face. “I don’t need a long lost uncle, though. Not when I have you guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you can guess who all the Akiras are, kudos to you *finger guns*


End file.
